Party of Two
by PurpleWonderPower
Summary: Pinkie Pie throws a party for no reason, but none of her friends can come, until Cheese Sandwich comes to Ponyville, sensing a party is in need of his presence. Cheesepie one-shot!


**Party of Two**

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm," hummed Pinkie Pie, tying a bunch of colourful balloons to the end of the banister, "Balloons and hidden confetti cannons, check!"

A blast of confetti exploded from underneath the last stair, and Pinkie Pie giggled!

"Nailed it!"

There was a beep from the oven and Pinkie Pie quickly bounced over and opened it, taking out two delicious-looking Victoria sponges, which she blew on and wafted away the steam. Humming happily, she turned off the oven and bounced over to the table, on which sat a magnificent five-tier cake. The first four tiers sported flat pink icing and red icing flowers decorating the edges, but the fifth tier was missing. Lathering one of the fresh sponges with raspberry jam and buttercream, Pinkie Pie plopped the second half on top. Then reached for the rest of the flat pink icing and lay it on top of the sponge, trimmed off the edges and carefully placed it on the final tier.

"And now for the finishing touch!" declared Pinkie Pie. Bouncing happily over to her cabinet, she brought out her masterpiece: a life-size model of Pinkie Pie made entirely out of sugar. Carefully she brought it over to the cake, staggering under its weight. "Now how to get it up there?" she wondered, staring up at the towering cake, "Aha!"

Grabbing one of the bunches of balloons, she tied it round her waist, and slowly floated up to the top of the cake and placed the sugar Pinkie Pie on top of it.

"There!" she declared, "Perfect! This is gonna be so great, Gummy!" she exclaimed, jumping down from the balloons and grabbing her pet alligator in her hooves, "I'm throwing my best friends a super duper special "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party!"

The baby alligator slowly blinked.

"You're right, Gummy," agreed Pinkie Pie, "This party _does_ have to be perfect. So let's go through the checklist one last time! Here!"

She shoved a checklist and a quill onto the floor in front of her pet alligator. "OK! Brightly coloured balloons!" declared Pinkie Pie, pointing to the bunches of colourful balloons hung around Sugarcube Corner, "Check that off, Gummy!"

The baby alligator sat there motionlessly.

"Hidden confetti cannons!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "Check!"

Gummy blinked.

"Crazy party music!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "Check!"

Gummy moved his tail.

"Games!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, pointing to the Pin The Tail On The Pony board and tail, "Check!"

Gummy opened his mouth for a moment, and then closed it again.

"And finally..." Pinkie Pie bounced up to the five-tier cake, "My baker's masterpiece! Pinkie Pie's Super Duper Five Layer Scrumptious Delicious Delight! Or PPSDFLSDD for short!"

Gummy sat there motionlessly.

"I spent _hours_ baking PPSDFLSDD for this party," said Pinkie Pie, looking proudly up at her masterpiece, "The secret was in the extra vanilla." Then she screamed! "OH NO! I TOLD YOU THE SECRET! NOW IT'S NOT A SECRET ANYMORE! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Gummy slowly blinked.

"Oh, you're right, Gummy," said Pinkie Pie, in relief, "I can trust you not to tell."

Suddenly, a spooked expression lit up on Pinkie Pie's face, and her ears began to flop up and down! Her Pinkie Sense was telling her something!

"An ear flop?" mused Pinkie Pie, "That's weird. An ear flop usually means I'm late. OH NO!" she shrieked, "That means I'm late! I gotta go!"

She bounced up and zoomed out the door. Then she peeped back in.

"Gummy," she ordered, "I'm relying on you to keep things in order around here! Can I count on you to do that?"

The alligator blinked.

"I knew I could!" beamed Pinkie Pie, "Thanks, Gummy! You're the bestest alligator party-planner assistant I've ever known!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and Starlight Glimmer were at the train station with Fluttershy and Tree Hugger, waiting for the Friendship Express to arrive. Fluttershy and Tree Hugger were going away for a week to study exotic wildlife in a protected animal sanctuary far away from Ponyville.

"Promise us you'll write?" said Twilight.

"Promise," replied Fluttershy, "Ooh, I'm just so excited! Treesie and I hardly ever get a chance to explore exotic wildlife together."

"It's so _radical,_ " replied Tree Hugger, in her usual relaxed tone, "Getting into the _flow_ of nature, all its spirits and magic...this'll be _all_ groovy."

As Tree Hugger said those words, the seven ponies and dragon heard the sound of train wheels screeching to a halt on the tracks, and the Friendship Express slowed to a stop at the Ponyville train station. After a moment, the doors opened, and several ponies exited the train.

"Time for us to split the scene," said Tree Hugger, walking towards the train, "See you chicks in a week."

"Bye, everypony," said Fluttershy, following Tree Hugger towards the door of the train.

"FLUTTERSHYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled a very well-known voice, and a ball of pink hurled itself into Fluttershy, knocking her off her hooves!

Fluttershy splayed out on the floor, and Pinkie Pie landed on top of her, her hat and luggage scattering across the train station floor.

"Fluttershy!" beamed Pinkie Pie, "It's me, Pinkie Pie!"

"Yes," replied Fluttershy, heaving Pinkie off her and standing back up, "I can see that.

"I was worried I wouldn't make it in time!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "I made you a tray of _delicious_ cupcakes to take with you on your trip!"

"Um...you did?" asked Fluttershy, with a puzzled glance at Pinkie Pie, "Where are they?"

"Oh..." said Pinkie Pie, sheepishly, "Well, I _was_ a little hungry after running all the way here, so..."

Fluttershy and the other ponies laughed.

"Well, thank you, Pinkie Pie," the pegasus said, smiling, "But I should get on the train now it's here."

"Your train!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "OF COURSE! You HAVE to get on the train, otherwise you won't get to your place on time! And if you don't get to your place on time, you won't get to look at animals as much as you could! And if you don't get to look at animals as much as you could, you won't have as much fun as you could! And if you don't have as much fun as you could, you'll be throwing your life away! And if you throw your life away, you won't get to live your dreams! And if you don't get to live your dreams, you'll end up as a total failure! And you'll be on deathbed thinking OH WHY DID I NOT CATCH THAT TRAIN!?"

Quick as a whip, Pinkie Pie grabbed Fluttershy's hat and two suitcases and shoved them into her hooves.

"Quick, Fluttershy!" she exclaimed, shoving the pegasus towards the train doors, "Go while you still have the chance!"

"OK, Pinkie Pie," said Fluttershy, laughing, "Just—"  
"GO!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.  
"I know, but—"  
"GO!"  
"Pinkie—"  
"GO!"

"OK!" Fluttershy exclaimed, trotting into the train carriage with her luggage, "I'm going! See you in a week, everypony!"

"Bye, Fluttershy!"  
"Have a great time!"  
"See you soon!"  
"Bye!"

A few moments later, the doors closed, and the train began to chuff away from the station.

Suddenly, the smile on Pinkie Pie's face vanished!

"FLUTTERSHYYYYYYY!" she yelled, galloping after the departing train, "DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

As the train disappeared from view, Pinkie Pie's ears drooped. Then, as if nothing had happened, she happily bounced back to the train station, trilling a lively tune.

"I hate to cut short, but I need to go back to the castle," said Twilight, levitating Spike onto her back, "I've got a lot of work to do."

"So have I," sighed Rarity, "Sapphire Shores has ordered a dozen of my amethyst silk dresses, and I'm very behind on work."

"I'm heading to Cloudsdale for Wonderbolt training," said Rainbow Dash, opening her wings, "We've got a big show coming up."

"Me and Big Mac've gotta buck the zap apples," said Applejack.

"And I promised Trixie I'd help out with her new magic show," added Starlight, "I'll see you girls later."

"Wait!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, as her six friends headed off, "Does that mean none of you are coming to my "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party this afternoon?"

As Pinkie Pie said those words, everypony's faces fell. They all felt horribly guilty to miss something so important to their friend.

"Sorry, darling," said Rarity, apologetically, "But my work for Sapphire Shores really can't wait any longer."

"And our Wonderbolt show is in four days," said Rainbow Dash, "I can't afford to miss a training session."

"Trixie's magic show can't wait either," said Starlight, looking genuinely sorry.

"And zap apples only last for so long," said Applejack.

"We're sorry, Pinkie," said Twilight, apologetically, "We just have too much work to do."

"Oh," said Pinkie Pie, sadly, "Well...that's OK. I guess it'll have to be just me and Gummy. And hey, it's just one time, right?" she said, trying to stay positive.

"Come on, Pinks, I'm sure there are a million other ponies in Ponyville who want to come," said Rainbow Dash, encouragingly, "I mean, who wouldn't want to come to one of Pinkie Pie's "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" parties, eh?"

Pinkie Pie brightened up. "You're right!" she declared, "I bet by the time I'm done, my party will be _bursting_ with ponies!"

She grabbed a bunch of balloons from inside her mane, pumped them up full of helium, and then wrapped the strings round her waist.

"BYE, EVERYPONY!" she yelled, as she floated off into the distance.

The pink party pony got herself busy bouncing all over Ponyville, asking dozens and dozens of ponies if they wanted to come to her "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party. It was Monday, so all the little fillies and colts were in school, as were many working ponies, and even the ponies who weren't working had their calendars packed.

"Hi there!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "Are you free to come to my "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party?"  
"Sorry," apologized Filthy Rich, "It's zap apple season, and I'm too busy makin' preparations.

"Hi there!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "Are you free to come to my "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party?"  
"Sorry, kid," said Cranky Doodle Donkey, "Matilda and I have a dinner planned."

"Hi there!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "Are you free to come to my "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party?"  
"YEAH!" shouted Bulk Biceps, then faltered, "Oh, I mean, no," he corrected himself, "Sorry. Too busy working at the spa. YEAH!"

"Sorry," said Lyra Heartstrings, "I'm hanging out with my Canterlot friends this afternoon."  
"Sorry," said Mayor Mare, "I'm too busy sorting out all this paperwork."  
"Sorry," said Granny Smith, "I'm too busy working on this here zap apple jam."  
"Sorry," said Maud Pie, "Boulder and I have some rock-collecting to do."  
"I apologize, Pinkie, you are only too kind," said Zecora, "But I must make these remedies; I have fallen far behind."  
"Nnope," said Big Mac.

* * *

"...The parasprite infestation in Maretonia has been eliminated, the delays in the weather factory in Cloudsdale have been solved, and from Cadance's letter, the Crystal Empire's magic will be replenished once again," said Princess Celestia, looking over at her sister, who was sitting on the other throne.

Princess Luna smiled. "Always keeping things in order, as usual," she said.

"Oh, don't make me blush," said Celestia, covering her cheeks, "You work just as hard as I do, if not more so. Now, next on the list is cutting the ribbon at the new Canterlot art museum. Not as difficult as solving parasprite or weather problems, I admit."

Suddenly, the two princesses heard hoofsteps outside their throne room, before the doors flew open with a BANG! Pinkie Pie bounced into the room!

"Whatcha doin', princesses?" she exclaimed, "Do you wanna come to my "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party in Ponyville!?"

Celestia and Luna looked at each other, and chuckled.

"That does sound wonderful, my little pony," admitted Celestia, "But Luna and I have many royal duties to complete by the end of the day. We are very sorry to be missing one of your wonderful parties."

"Oh," said Pinkie Pie, "Well, okie-dokie-lokie! I'll just head over to the changeling kingdom instead!"

And with that, she scooted out the door and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

"And then," said Pharynx, "I smashed the Tatzlwurm right in the skull! I saved the hive! You're welcome, you're welcome."

"Thanks, Pharynx," said a blue changeling called Cornicle, "You were awesome!"

"Yeah!" added an orange changeling called Coxa, "We'd all be dead without you!"

"I know," said Pharynx, modestly, "I'm amazing."

"Thanks, Pharynx," said Thorax, putting his hoof of his brother's shoulder, "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Die," said Pharynx, flatly.

Thorax laughed. "Heh heh...yeah," he said.

"Hey! Changelings!" exclaimed a high-pitched voice.

The changelings all turned round to see a bright pink pony with a bouncy mane and tail bouncing down one of the corridors of the changeling hive.

"A pony!" exclaimed Pharynx.  
"A pony!" exclaimed Cornicle.  
"A pony!" exclaimed Coxa.  
"A PONY!" exclaimed the rest of the group of changelings.

"Hi there, Thorax!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, bouncing through the crowd of changelings, "Hi changelings!"

"Pinkie Pie!" exclaimed Thorax, fluttering forward to greet her, "What are you doing in the changeling kingdom?"

"I'm throwing a big "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party in Ponyville!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "And you're ALL invited!"

All the changelings seemed to like that idea. They chittered excitedly to each other and nodded their heads.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!"  
"A party!"  
"Ooh!"  
"I like parties!"  
"Parties are awesome!"

"I LOVE parties," said a green changeling with a similar colour scheme to Thorax called Spinneret.

"Then quit draggin' your heels and come on!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, bouncing away.

The changelings all prepared to follow her, but Thorax threw out a hoof.

"Wait!" he said, "Pinkie Pie, we really appreciate it, but...Pharynx just saved the hive from a Tatzlwurm, and we're throwing him a Changeling Gorbfest to celebrate."

The changelings' heads went down.

"Oh yeah," said Cornicle, apologetically, "Sorry, Pinky Pony. We're already having our own party."

"Awwww, it's OK," Pinkie Pie assured them, "Hey! I know what!" she exclaimed, "I'll bring a bunch of party stuff over here next week! Then we can all have a big fun changeling party!"

The changelings all cheered!

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" declared Pinkie Pie, bouncing down the corridor, "See you soon!"

* * *

"Garble!" Dragon Lord Ember bellowed, slamming her fist down on the arm of her throne.

A bright red teenage dragon with orange spines and spiky teeth meekly approached Ember. This was Garble. One of the meanest dragons in the Dragon Lands, and Spike's arch-nemesis. He loathed Spike to the skin, and he strongly disliked Ember, too, as she was Spike's friend, and had also been his opponent during the Gauntlet of Fire. Garble had planned to burn Equestria once he won, but since Ember had ordered the dragons to make peace with ponies once _she_ won, Garble was barred from doing any harm to Equestria or its ponies.

"What did you want with me, Dragon Lord Ember?" Garble asked, meekly.

As much as he hated her, Garble was still rather afraid of Ember. Being the Dragon Lord, she had the authority to punish him in any way she wanted.

"One of my subjects has informed me," said Ember, coolly, "That only last week, you pillaged a pair of ponies journeying through the lands of all their money and jewels. Is this true?"

Garble gulped. "Well..." he said, uneasily, "They were trespassing! They—didn't pay the toll!"

"As Dragon Lord, I commanded you and the rest of my subjects to make peace with Equestria," said Ember, jamming her face up to Garble's, "Do you not respect my orders?"

Her eyes narrowed, and Garble took a step back.

"Hey there!" a high-pitched voice called from behind Ember's throne.

Ember, Garble and Ember's subjects looked up to see a pink pony with a bouncy mane cycling down through the air on a crazy striped contraption with a helicopter propeller and four bicycle pedals.

"Ponies!" exclaimed Garble!

"You must be Ember!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, her contraption coming to a stop in the air by Ember's throne, "Spike and Twilight told us _all_ about you, and I saw you when you came to Ponyville, too!"

"You know Spike and Twilight?" asked Ember, flying up to Pinkie's contraption, her face breaking into a smile.

"Absotutely!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "I'm Pinkie Pie! And I'm one of Twilight Sparkle's bestest pony friends forever after!"

"Pinkie Pie?" exclaimed Garble, "What kind of a dumb pony name is that!? Ha ha ha!"

"Ooh!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "And you must be Garble! That big-mean-grumpy-mean-meanie-pants dragon Spike told us about who kept being a big bully. Dude, you're a lot more ugly than I thought you'd be."

"Hey!" exclaimed Garble, in an outraged bellow!

Ember chuckled. "So...Pinkie Pie," she said, with an amused smile, "Love that crazy contraption of yours. What're you doing in the Dragon Lands?"

"I'm throwing a huge "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party in Ponyville!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "I know you dragons _love love love_ excitement! You wanna come along?"

Ember's expression shifted to a frown. "Gee, I would love to," she admitted, "I love parties as much as the next dragon, but when you're the Dragon Lord, you've got a lot of stuff on your claws. Plus I've got this one to deal with," she added, tilting her head at Garble.

"Oh," said Pinkie Pie, disappointedly, "Well, maybe another time. See ya!"

She turned her contraption round and began to cycle back into the sky.

"Say hi to Spike and the other ponies for me!" called Ember!

"Will do!" trilled Pinkie Pie!

Ember's smile became a death stare and she fluttered back down to her throne. "Now," she said, icily, to Garble, "Why don't we have a talk about rules, you and I?"

* * *

"...And he did it all with that incredible Idol of Boreas!" announced Grampa Gruff to a younger griffon named Gabby.

Gabby giggled, and then burst out laughing, not so much at Grampa Gruff, but at Gilda, who was standing behind him, mimicking his every move. Gilda had heard Grampa Gruff tell that same story about a hundred times, and knew it off by heart.

"It's not a funny story!" snapped Grampa Gruff.

"Sorry!" giggled Gabby.

"Hey! Gildaaaaaaaaa!" exclaimed a high voice from behind the three griffons!

Gilda looked round just in time to see Pinkie Pie bouncing towards her. The pink pony pounced on the griffon and squeezed her in a big hug!

"Hey, Pinkie Pie," laughed Gilda, pushing Pinkie off her, "Good to see you. What're you doing in Griffonstone?"

"I'm throwing a huge "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party in Ponyville!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, bouncing up and down, excitedly. "D'you wanna come?"

"A party!?" exclaimed Gabby, "Oh, I _love_ parties! All the games and fun and cake and music and excitement and EVERYTHING! Oh, I'd _love_ to—"

"Get back to your mail rounds, squirt!" roared Grampa Gruff in Gabby's face, "Griffonstone doesn't have time for parties!"

Gabby sighed, picked up her bag of letters and flew away.

"Gee, Pinkie Pie," said Gilda, apologetically, "I'd love to, but I've gotta sell scones today. Griffonstone loves your recipe, by the way."

"They do?" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, in surprise.

Gilda nodded. "Mmm. I'm sorry I can't come to your party," she apologized, "Maybe another time."

"That's OK," replied Pinkie Pie, "I'll see you round, Gilda! Byeee!"

Pinkie Pie began to whip her tail round in a circle really really fast, like a helicopter blade, and after a second, she lifted off the ground and floated into the air away from Griffonstone.

"Bye, Gilda!" she called!

* * *

"OK," said Shining Armor, "I've set up all the food stands, hired a basket maker and a bugle horn seller, _and_ organized a jousting match."

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza ignited her horn and ticked a few items off her list with her quill.

"Then it turns out the Crystal Fair will be a great success," she smiled, "Isn't that right, Flurry?"

She walked over to the cot in the throne room and smiled down at their sleeping little foal, Flurry Heart.

"Sleeping like a baby," smiled Shining Armor.

Every so often, the Crystal Empire held a very special tradition called the Crystal Fair, in which all the crystal ponies would gather in the square and power up the Crystal Heart with all the love and joy they felt in their hearts from the fair. Twilight and her friends had put one together when the Crystal Empire had first returned from being gone for a thousand years, and all the crystal ponies couldn't remember anything before King Sombra ruled over the Empire. But when Twilight and Spike had found the Crystal Heart, King Sombra and the frozen north had been destroyed, and the Empire was protected once more. Today, Cadance and Shining Armor were putting together another.

"Now," said Cadance, "It is time for me to address my subjects and announce the Crystal Fair."

Just as the alicorn princess was about to head out to the balcony to announce the beginning of the Crystal Fair, she heard a sudden scurrying noise outside the throne room, and with a loud BANG, they burst open!

"Hey there, princess, and Twilight's big bro!" declared a pink pony, bouncing into the throne room!

"Pinkie Pie!?" exclaimed Cadance and Shining Armor, in surprise.

"What are you doing in the Crystal Empire?" asked Cadance.

"I'm throwing a huge "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party in Ponyville!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "Do you three wanna come? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?"

Cadance and Shining Armor looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie," apologized Cadance, "I love your parties as much as anypony. But Shining Armor and I are just too busy. We're hosting another Crystal Fair. You know how important it is that the fair goes without a hitch."

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie said, heavily, "I know. Well, I'd better go. See you guys at the next Equestria Games."

"Oh, we'll see you sooner than that, Pinkie Pie," said Cadance, but Pinkie Pie was already gone.

* * *

"Yaks destroy!" roared Prince Rutherford!

"YAKS DESTROY!" yelled all the other yaks, and began to stomp on a huge pile of logs, scattering hundreds of splinters everywhere, shaking the ground like an earthquake!

"H-h-h-he-e-e-ey-y-y-y, Pri-i-i-in-n-n-nce R-r-r-ru-u-u-u-th-th-th-er-r-r-r-fo-o-o-or-r-r-d," warbled Pinkie Pie, jiggling up and down as the ground shook, slowly heading towards the yaks.

"Oho! Pink pony!" exclaimed Prince Rutherford, in delight, striding up to Pinkie Pie, "Yak surprised! Why has pink pony come to Yakyakistan?"

"Pink pony is throwing a party and hopes that yaks might want to come," Pinkie Pie said, hopefully, "Pretty please with strawberry sprinkles on top?"

"Yaks busy stomping. Yaks no have time for pink pony party right now," apologized Prince Rutherford, "Yaks sorry."

Pinkie Pie's smile disappeared, and her body deflated like a balloon, her mane and tail going completely flat.

"OK, then," she said, sadly, exiting Yakyakistan's front gates.

"YAKS DESTROY!" yelled the yaks, continuing to stomp on the logs, "YAKS DESTROY!"

A little later, after coming back from Yakyakistan in a miraculously short time, the pink pony trudged back into Ponyville, her face as flat as her mane. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, having a party with just her, Gummy, and her friends Rocky, Mr. Turnip, Sir Lintsalot and Madame le Flour. But still, parties were a lot more fun when real friends came. Rocky, Mr. Turnip, Sir Lintsalot and Madame le Flour weren't exactly the best company. Their dance moves were terrible, and they couldn't even hold the tail for Pin The Tail On The Pony. She had to face it: this party was going to be a big flop.

"Hey there, Gummy," Pinkie Pie said, gloomily, pushing open the door of Sugarcube Corner, "Looks like it'll just be us after all. I still can't believe nopony could come."

Gummy blinked.

"You're right, Gummy," sighed the pink pony, "A party of two is still a party. Come on, let's dance."

Turning on the record player, Pinkie began to unenthusiastically dance to the music. She tapped out a few steps, then sighed. It just wasn't the same. Not without her friends. She turned off the record player and took a bite of one of the cupcakes she had iced.

"Come on, Gummy," she said, sadly, picking up her alligator, "I never thought I'd say this in my entire life, but right now I don't feel like partying."

She sadly plodded out of Sugarcube Corner and sat on the steps outside with her chin in her hooves, her mane still as flat as a pancake. She sighed. Maybe she should make sure all her friends were free when she planned her next "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party.

She sighed.

Suddenly, as she gazed out at Ponyville, Pinkie Pie caught sight of something appearing on the horizon. Squinting at it, she realized it was a pony. She watched as he came down the hill and entered Ponyville. Then, as he got closer, Pinkie Pie's jaw dropped! This wasn't just any old pony. It was a light brown pony with a darker brown bouncy mane, wearing a black poncho and sombrero. A rubber chicken sat on his back. Pinkie couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she must be hallucinating. But she wasn't! This pony was none other than Cheese Sandwich, the super-de-duperiest party pony in Equestria!

Pinkie Pie's heart began to skip, as it always did when she lay eyes on Cheese Sandwich. Ever since he had visited Ponyville years ago, the pink party pony had been in love with Cheese. She thought he was so adorable, and funny, and threw the most amazing parties. Everything she loved. She had missed him more than anything and had always dreamed that one day he would return. Pinkie Pie felt her cheeks heat up as Cheese got closer, and her heart began to thump! _Ba-dum! Ba-dum! Ba-dum!_

Cheese Sandwich caught sight of her sitting on the steps looking at him. "Pinkie Pie?"

A smile as wide as a mile spread onto Pinkie Pie's face, and her mane and tail burst out into its bouncy shape again!

"CHEESE SANDWICH!" she yelled, zooming towards the pony and tackling him in a hug, knocking him off his hooves!

"You're back!" she squealed, squeezing him with all the strength she could muster, "You're really back! You're really really really really really back!"

"Pinkie Pie—" gasped Cheese Sandwich, as Pinkie squeezed him, "Can't—breathe—"

"Oh!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, releasing him and jumping back up, "Sorry! I just can't believe you're here!" she squealed, bouncing up and down on the spot, "Last time I saw you we had a crazy goof-off and then we threw the super-de-duperiest party ever for Rainbow Dash's birthiversary with your super-duper funtastic party stuff! Oh, I can't believe you're back! Maybe we can have a party and eat cake and have an awesome fun time and—wait a minute!" she exclaimed, breaking off, "You're a travelling party pony! What are you doing in Ponyville?"

Cheese Sandwich brushed himself off and adjusted his sombrero. "My Cheesy Sense was a-tinglin', telling me there was a party in need," he said, in his serious tone.

Pinkie Pie gasped! "That must be my "I-just-feel-like-throwing-a-party-for-no-reason-at-all" party!" she exclaimed, "I checked everywhere but nopony could come!"

"Well, where there's a party in need, I'm always there," said Cheese Sandwich, giving her a knowing smile.

"So will _you_ come to my party!?" squealed Pinkie Pie, bouncing up and down on the spot, "Pretty please with strawberry sauce and chocolate sprinkles on top!"

"If it's a party thrown by you, Miss Pie, I wouldn't miss it for all Equestria," said Cheese Sandwich, giving her a smile, "You're the super duper party pony."

Pinkie Pie began to feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like she always did when she was with him. "Awwww, thank you thank you THANK YOU, Cheesy!" she squealed, "But really," she added, "You can stop all the mysterious guy stuff now. We're having a party, for pony's sake!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Cheese, in his normal voice, "Woo-hoo!" He jumped in the air and whipped off his poncho and sombrero, revealing his bright yellow undershirt. "Are you ready to party!?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie squealed, bouncing up and down, "This is gonna be the best party EVER!"

30 seconds later—

 _"A party for no reason!  
_ _What a great idea!  
_ _Let's use the zing and dance and sing  
_ _Our songs for all to hear!_

 _Throwing epic parties!  
For us it is a breeze!  
We're super-duper party ponies  
Pinkie Pie and Cheese!_

 _Confetti, streamers, bright balloons  
_ _And cupcakes all around!  
_ _No pony that has come to one  
_ _Has ever, ever frowned!"_

"Turn up the music, Cheese!" yelled Pinkie Pie, as she and Cheese Sandwich went crazy in Sugarcube Corner, Cheese playing the accordion like wildfire while they both belted out a song!

 _"Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile!_  
 _Yes I do!_  
 _It fills my heart with sunshine all the while!_  
 _Yes it does!_  
 _All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!_  
 _From these happy friends of mine!"_

"That's my song again!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, and quickly joined in singing Cheese's fast polka version of her Smile song!

 _"I like to see you grin!_  
 _I love to see you beam!_  
 _The corners of your mouth turned up is always—" "Pinkie's" "Cheese's" "—dream!_  
 _But if you're kind of worried!_  
 _And your face has made a frown!_  
 _I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down!"_

 _'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin!  
_ _Yes I do!  
_ _Bust it out from ear to ear come on, let it begin!  
_ _Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin!  
_ _And you fill me with good cheer!"_

MUNCH! MUNCH! Cheese took two bites from the cheese tap-shows he was wearing.

"Show me some moves, Pinkie!" he exclaimed, tossing his cheese hat onto Pinkie's head!

"See if you can top this, Cheese Sandwich!" she yelled, doing a triple spin on her back hooves, then doing a lightning fast windmill and spinning round on her head!

"How's this!?" Cheese exclaimed, flipping onto his front hooves, and spinning round, whilst playing the accordion with his back hooves!

"That's nothing!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, twirling round, "Check _this_ out!"

She grabbed a hoofful of cookies in her back hooves and juggled them in the air, whilst tap-dancing as fast as lighting on her front hooves! With a firm buck, she sent the cupcakes up into the air, flipped back over and caught them in her mouth!

"Dee-LISH!"

"I've got a dance to remember!" exclaimed Cheese Sandwich, grabbing Pinkie's hooves and dropping to the floor

 _"Just let yourself go floppy!_  
 _For now this is your chance!_  
 _Pretend you have no bones_  
 _And do the rubber chicken dance! YEAH!"_

"Best...party...ever!" sighed Pinkie Pie, gasping for breath as they both lay on the floor a few minutes later, exhausted from dancing, but feeling like they had had the best time ever.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" said Cheese Sandwich, with a knowing smile, putting his arm around Pinkie.

Pinkie nodded, smiling. "Now come on!" she exclaimed, bouncing up, "I bet you're hungry for some of Sugarcube Corner's BEST cupcakes!"

Grabbing a big box of variety-coloured cupcakes from the table, she stuffed one right into Cheese Sandwich's mouth.

"We have the best cupcakes in Ponyville here!" she declared, as Cheese Sandwich chewed.

"Best cupcake _I've_ ever had," he smiled, swallowing, "And from me, that is saying something."

"Thanks!" beamed Pinkie Pie.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's eyelashes began to flutter, then her hooves began to quiver, then her tail began to twitch!

"My Pinkie Sense combo!" she exclaimed, "That means another song is coming on!"

Pinkie Pie opened her mouth and took a _deep, deep_ breath.

 _"All you have to do is take a cup of flour!  
_ _Add it to the mix!  
_ _Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!  
_ _A bit of salt, just a pinch!_

 _Baking these treats is such a cinch!  
_ _Add a teaspoon of vanilla!  
_ _Add a little more, and you count to four,  
_ _And you never get your fill of..."_

Cheese Sandwich's face clicked into a grin! He whipped out his accordion again and began playing a bouncy tune along to Pinkie Pie's song.

 _"Cupcakes!_  
 _So sweet and tasty!_  
 _Cupcakes!_  
 _Don't be too hasty!_  
 _Cupcakes!_  
 _Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!"_

They both slid forward on their knees with their arms up on the last word. The two party ponies burst into hopeless hysterics!

"You've still got it, Cheesy," laughed Pinkie Pie, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "Now come on! Let's eat!"

She shoved her face right into the box of cupcakes, messily devouring the delicious treats, and splattering Cheese Sandwich with icing and crumbs as she did. Wiping jam and cake crumbles off his face, Cheese Sandwich's smile was replaced with a defensive expression.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie," he said, in a sing-song voice.

Pinkie Pie looked up from the box just in time for a block of icing and crumbs to hit her smack in the face!

"Oopsie!" Cheese Sandwich said, innocently.

Licking the smushed cake off her cheeks, Pinkie Pie's face creased into a fierce expression.

"Oh, it is _on!"_ she said, with a devilish grin.

Grabbing a cupcake, Pinkie Pie hurled it at Cheese Sandwich, splattering him with cake! He grabbed another one and hurled it at Pinkie, and their duel quickly turned into a mad food fight, with cupcakes and cookies and splatters of frosting flying through the air like lightning!

"Come on, Boneless 2!" yelled Cheese Sandwich, hurling a cupcake at Pinkie, "Hold down the fort!"

"Smush him with that cheesecake, Gummy!" yelled Pinkie Pie!

It carried on for minutes, cakes, cookies, frosting, sprinkles splattering all over the walls, ceiling and floors until the food was all gone, and Sugarcube Corner was coated in multi-coloured splatters of cake and party food! The two party ponies both collapsed on the floor of Sugarcube Corner, laughing so hard that tears streamed down their faces!

"Wow!" squealed Pinkie Pie, "Have you ever had a food fight so FUN!?"

Cheese swept her up in a surprise hug. "Never," he whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly against him.

Pinkie Pie felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She felt his hooves wrapped around her chest and squeed. She _always_ loved hugs, of course, but this one didn't just feel like a casual friendly hug. It made her feel warm. The kind of warmth you feel when the one you love wraps his arms around you and kisses you.

She was very sorry when he released her.

"Well, would you look at that," said Cheese Sandwich, looking round at the messy frosting-coated room, "I'm almost sorry we used all those cakes up."

He licked some crumbs and frosting off of the walls and gave a satisfied "Mmmm!"

"Oh, don't bother eating those leftovers!" said Pinkie Pie, dismissively, shaking herself off like a dog, "We've still got my masterpiece to get through!"

"Masterpiece?" repeated Cheese Sandwich.

"Wait until you see it!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "It's the bestest most awesome-tacular cake EVER!"

She zoomed off into the kitchen, and Cheese Sandwich heard some creaks and clatters, before Pinkie Pie opened the door again holding an enormous five-tier cake with pink icing and red icing flowers on each layer. And Cheese Sandwich's jaw dropped a little as he saw the sugar Pinkie Pie on the top. The likeness was uncanny.

There was a loud bang as Pinkie Pie plonked it down on the floor beside two cushions.

"I call it Pinkie Pie's Super Duper Five Layer Scrumptious Delicious Delight!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, gesturing the cake as she sat down on one of the cushions, "Or, for short—"

"PPSDFLSDD!" exclaimed Cheese and Pinkie at the same time, before bursting out laughing!

"Pinkie Pie, you are even more random than me!" laughed Cheese, sitting down on the other cushion, "How in the _world_ did you manage to make a life-size cake ornament of yourself!?"

"Oh, that was _easy,_ " chirped Pinkie Pie, "I went to the Mirror Pool and made a copy of myself, then while she posed, I carved a replica out of a five-ton block of sugar! So simple!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Cheese Sandwich, "Now why didn't I ever think of doing that!?"

"Don't ask me!" exclaimed Pinkie, "Come on, Cheese! Dig in!"

Opening her mouth wide wide wide, she buried her teeth in the side of the cake. Cheese Sandwich followed suit, and soon, all that was left of PPSDFLSDD was a dozen crumbs, a few flecks of jam and cream, and the frosting covering the two party ponies' faces. They laughed at each other's ridiculous appearances. Cheese licked the frosting off of his face and wiped his cheeks.

"You are an amazing baker, Pinks," he said, rubbing his stomach, "I know nobody in Equestria could ever top you, at baking _or_ at party-planning."

Pinkie Pie's smile got even bigger as he said that, and a few tears of pure happiness trickled down her face. "Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, Cheesy, for coming to my party!" she beamed, giving Cheese the biggest hug, "It wouldn't have been the same here without you!"

"Eh," said Cheese, dismissively, pushing her off him, "You're the super-de-duperiest party pony I know. I'm sure you could have worked something out."

Pinkie Pie blushed and smiled. They were face to face now. Cheese Sandwich smiled too. He kept looking into her eyes. They were blue and bright, like sparkling sapphires. He could gaze into those eyes forever, and never once look away. Pinkie's eyes moved down from Cheese's eyes to his lips. Her cheeks began to heat up again and then she did the first thing that came to mind: she kissed him.

Cheese Sandwich's eyes widened. Never in a million years had he expected that to happen. He had dreamed of kissing her for a long time, but the shock that it was actually happening now was incredible. He couldn't believe he was actually being kissed by the pony he loved so much. It felt wonderful. Slowly closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around his special pony and softly kissed her back, gently rubbing her soft pink mane with his hoof. One of Pinkie's hooves reached up to Cheese's brown mane, stroking and playing with the tangled curly mess. Eventually they parted, although neither of them wanted to.

"You know what else you are, Pinks?" said Cheese, blushing furiously, "An amazing kisser."

Pinkie Pie lay back against the seat, a far away look in her eyes and a goofy smile on her face. "I like frosting..." she said, woozily.


End file.
